The present invention relates generally to bicycles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semi-recumbent bicycle created using safety bicycle parts and a kit for creating a semi-recumbent bicycle in combination with safety bicycle parts.
A bicycle is a two-wheeled vehicle which is self-propelled by its rider. Generally considered one of the most energy-efficient forms of transportation, the bicycle is used throughout the world, and particularly in developing countries--most notably China, where some 300 million bicycles are on the road.
The most traditional form of a bicycle is the "safety bicycle," which is generally considered to have been invented by H. J. Lawson in 1879. The safety bicycle includes a chain and sprocket driving a rear wheel, and generally has two wheels of equal size. Pedals to propel the safety bicycle are positioned below the seat of the rider, such that rider shifts the rider's weight from one foot to the other during forward propulsion. The safety bicycle is steered by handlebars which are attached to and positioned above the front wheel through connection by a head tube. The rider's torso and the handlebars are both positioned above the front wheel. Improvements to the safety bicycle include the use of pneumatic tires in the 1880s, three-speed hub gears in the 1890s, and a derailleur system in 1899. The derailleur system is a sophisticated gearshift that allows the bicycle chain to be shifted among sprockets of different sizes on front and rear hubs.
In general, a longer wheelbase and a lower center of gravity provide greater stability. A relatively new design, the recumbent bicycle, is generally longer than a conventional safety bicycle, positions the rider in a lower position to the ground, and is characterized by the rider sitting slightly reclined in a high-backed seat. The recumbent bicycle provides increased comfort, greater pedal efficiency, and a lower center of gravity when compared with the conventional safety bicycle.
The Recumbent Bicyclist News, RCN, characterizes single rider recumbent bicycles into three types, namely a Short Wheelbase (SWB), a Compact Long Wheelbase (CLWB), and a Long Wheelbase (LWB). The SWB recumbent bicycles are characterized by being between 33"-47" in length, with the pedal crank being placed ahead of the head tube, such that the front wheel is tucked underneath or just ahead of the rider's knees. The CLWB recumbent bicycle is between 47"-60", provides the front wheel ahead of the pedal crank, and maintains a relatively short wheelbase. To provide for this relatively short wheelbase, the CLWB recumbent bicycle seat is generally positioned higher on the bicycle above the pedal crank. The CLWB recumbent bicycle may have the rear wheel being 20" with the front wheel being 16". The CLWB recumbent bicycle may also have a dual 20" wheel configuration. The CLWB recumbent bicycle offers a higher seat and lower pedal crank, which makes provides for easier riding, especially for the novice. The CLWB recumbent bicycle also offers higher rider placement for better visibility. The LWB recumbent bicycle is 60"-71+" and is characterized by the front wheel being placed ahead of the pedal crank. The rear wheel is generally 26" while the front wheel is usually 20". Due to the longer wheelbase, the LWB recumbent bicycle generally has a lower center of gravity, but sacrifices maneuverability.